Existing systems for inferring or generating semantic models of a camera environment for mapping and analysis are limited—for example, such systems can be slow, rely on low-resolution video, and may not be capable of identifying moving and still objects present in the camera environment, e.g. in a manner that permits querying of the environment model.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and approaches that provide technical solutions to these problems, and the present application discloses embodiments that address aspects of this need.